Ein Tag im Leben eines Longbottoms
by Wortfetzen
Summary: Hr/N - Viele glaubten es möge am Zaubertrank liegen, ich behaupte jedoch steif und fest, dass es mein Gryffindor-Mut war!


_**DISCLAIMER** Wie uns allen bekannt ist, liegen die Rechte an Harry Potter alleine bei JK Rowling. Der Plot dieses kleinen One-Shots liegt allerdings bei mir, der Tanya C. Silver :D (eMail: SilverAlecis at aol dot com)._

_**SUMMARY** Viele glaubten es möge am Zaubertrank liegen, ich behaupte jedoch steif und fest, dass es mein Gryffindor-Mut war!_

_**ANMERKUNG** Eine kleine spontane Idee, die mir so kam, als ich dachte "Jetzt muss ich was schreiben" :lol:. Viel gibt es nich zu sagen, es geht eben um jemanden, den ich als alsolute HP-Kultfigur empfinde und leider Gottes immer etwas schlecht wegkommt xD._

_Habt ihr ein Herz und gönnt Neville auch ein kleines Erfolgserlebnis, dann drückt bitte unten auf "Go" und schreibt ein Review...  
heagdl, eure Tanya ;)_

* * *

**E**in verheißungsvoller **T**age im **L**eben eines **L**ongbottoms

* * *

Großmutter sagt immer, man solle der Familie keine Schande bereiten. Großmutter meinte auch, dass es nichts geben würde, was einen Longbottom nicht schaffen könnte.

Na ja, bei mir scheint meine Großmutter in beiden Fällen Unrecht gehabt zu haben. Ich habe meiner Familie Schande bereitet und tatsächlich ist es mir eben bereits zum „was weiß ich wievielten Male" gelungen, meinen Zaubertank für Snape in ein reines Gesöff aus bunten Farben und einem ziemlich süßlich duftenden Geruch zu verwandeln. Aussehen und Aroma zwar ganz nett – jedoch nur für eine Seife. Jeder weiß, Zaubertränke sahen einfach nur ekelerregend aus und rochen nach Schwefel oder Vermoderung. Das dieser hier nicht wirklich wirken würde, brauchte selbst Snape mir nicht zu sagen.

„Longbottom", knurrte auch schon mein Zaubertranklehrer Snape.

Ängstlich hob ich den Kopf. Natürlich war es erbärmlich vor diesem Menschen Angst zu haben, doch die schwarzen blitzenden Augen, dünnen spöttischen Lippen und zu guter letzt das fettige Haar, trugen nicht gerade dazu bei, seine Gestalt ein wenig „sanftmütiger" erscheinen zu lassen.

„Ja, Professor?", keuchte ich atemlos hervor. „Ich nehme an, dass Sie bemerkt haben, dass Ihre Textur eigentlich eine schimmernde Schwärze aufweisen muss?", fragte Snape spitz. Deutlich war der Spott in seiner Stimme zu hören.

Ich zuckte zusammen und versuchte langsam zu nicken, während mein Blick vorsichtig hinab auf den Inhalt des Kessels fiel. Nun ja... ein leichter Schimmer war immerhin doch zu erkennen – für die falsche Farbe konnte ich nicht mehr als sonst auch...

„Wie steht es mit Ihrer Zaubertranknachhilfe?", herrschte Snape weiter. Ich merkte, wie seine schwarzen funkelnden Augen kurz Hermione Granger neben mir fixierten. „Ihnen ist bewusst, dass ich Sie nicht einmal zu den ZAG-Prüfungen zulassen werde, sollten Sie Ihre schlechte Leistung beibehalten", fuhr er dann wieder zu mir gewandt fort.

Vorsichtig nickte ich und sehr zu meiner Überraschung wandte er sich schließlich mit wehendem Umhang wieder von mir ab. Ein paar Slytherins hinter mir begannen zu tuscheln. Offensichtlich waren sie enttäuscht. Immerhin hatten sie erwartet, dass Snape mir wieder einmal die Hölle heiß machen würde. Nun ja, es war nicht wirklich nötig gewesen, noch mehr bösartige Bemerkungen über mich fallen zu lassen. Vorsichtig ließ ich Trevor wieder los, bemerkte aber, wie meine Hände zitterten und spürte auch die Hitze, welche sich in meinem Gesicht gebildet hatte.

Nein, eine Schande hatte ich den Longbottoms bereits bereitet und definitiv hatte ich auch etwas gefunden, was ich einfach nicht beherrschte. Zaubertränke war es jedoch sicher nicht. Eher die Tatsache, Snape nicht die Stirn bieten zu können.

Als ich plötzlich einen sanften Griff um meinen Oberarm vernahm, hob ich verwundert den Kopf. Hermione sah mir mit ihren großen braunen Augen besorgt entgegen. Sie brauchte nichts zu sagen, denn ihre Blicke sprachen Bände. Langsam nickte ich und wandte mich wieder meinem missratenen Zaubertrank zu. Wie sehr ich diese Blamagen doch hasste. Die Blamagen vor ihr.

Hermione war ein Mädchen der ganz besonderen Sorte. Besonnen, intelligent, hilfsbereit, fröhlich und in meinen Augen, mit ihrem buschigem Haar, das schönste Mädchen der Welt. Seit kurzem gab sie mir auch in Zaubertränke Nachhilfe. Bis jetzt hatte ich es allerdings noch nie geschafft, sie auf meine Gefühle anzusprechen.

Leider Gottes hatte das nicht nur etwas mit meinem nicht vorhandenen Gryffindor-Mut zu tun, sondern auch mit dem fetthaarigen Lehrer, der mir nur ein paar Meter gegenübersaß und seine finsteren Augen auffällig oft in meine Richtung gleiten ließ. Anfangs hatte ich immer gedacht, dass er nur auf eine Chance lauerte, mich zu demütigen und sicher war das auch so, allerdings bin ich zu einem Beobachter geworden.

Egal wie sehr Professor Snape es zu leugnen versuchen würde und egal wie sehr er ihr mit Spott, Hohn, Ignoranz und Ablehnung begegnete: Hermione war seine Lieblingsschülerin!

Inzwischen hatte mich auch schon der leise Verdacht gepackt, dass sie sogar mehr als das war. Severus Snape mochte Hermione Granger! Liebe? Diese Frage kann ich trotz meiner guten Beobachtungen leider Gottes trotzdem nicht beantworten. Vielleicht ja, vielleicht sehnte er sich jedoch auch nur nach einem Menschen wie sie. Einem Menschen, der nicht nur überaus intelligent war, sich nicht scheute seine Meinung Kund zu tun und jemandem... den er Nachts, Tagsüber, zwischen den Pausen oder nach kleinen Freistunden einfach nur bedingungslos... „lieben" konnte?

Wie? Dies bezweifelt ihr? Glaubt mir ruhig! Nicht ihr habt diese Blicke gesehen, mit welchen er sie förmlich auszog. Nicht ihr habt gesehen, auf welche Art und Weise er ihr begegnete oder sie mit der Hand leicht streifte, wenn er an ihr vorbei ging. Nein, davon habt ihr keine Ahnung, denn nur ich weiß von Professor Severus Snapes Verlangen nach Hermione Granger, der klügsten Schülerin Hogwarts.

Ich weiß nicht wann ich es bemerkt hatte, doch ich weiß, dass ich seit diesem Tage – auch wenn meine Angst vor dem finsteren Zaubertrankprofessor doch auch gestiegen war – mehr als je entschlossen dazu bin, Hermione meine Gefühle zu gestehen. Sie sah ihn nicht so an. Sie begegnete ihm nicht mit einer feurigen Art von Ablehnung und sie streifte ihn nicht absichtlich. Es gab Hoffnung!

Ein jähres Klingeln schaffte es mich aus meinen Gedanken zu reißen. Überrascht blickte ich auf und bemerkte, wie Hermione und all die anderen ihre Sachen zusammenpackten. Inzwischen hatten sie bereits ihre Tränke abgefüllt und Snape zur Überprüfung vorgelegt. Hastig stolperte ich zum Pult, holte mir ebenfalls eine Pirole und wollte mich gerade daran machen meine schimmernde Flüssigkeit einzufüllen, als plötzlich ein lautes Quaken den Räum erfüllte und mir einen Augenblick später mein Zaubertrank ins Gesicht spritzte.

Erschrocken schrie ich auf und konnte nicht verhindern die inzwischen – Gott sei Dank nicht mehr heiße – Flüssigkeit zu schlucken, während ich zwei Hände auf meinen Schultern wahrnahm.

„Oh mein Gott, Neville!", piepste Hermiones Stimme aufgeregt. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Ich versuchte mir die Flüssigkeit aus dem Gesicht zu wischen, ließ es jedoch bleiben als sie dadurch mit meinen Augen in Berührung kam. Nur mit Mühe gelang es mir diese zu öffnen, denn ich konnte nicht nur alles verschwommen erkennen, sondern auch noch mit einem unangenehm brennenden Gefühl. Nach und nach wurden Hermiones Umrisse jedoch deutlicher. Auch sah ich nun, wie andere Gestalten um mir herumstanden.

„Was ist passiert?", wollte ich mit erstickter Stimme wissen und schluckte dabei den Rest an Flüssigkeit in meinem Mund herunter, was mich sofort mit einem Hustenanfall kämpfen ließ. Seife war wirklich noch untertrieben. „Trevor ist in deinen Zaubertrank gesprungen", erklärte eine Stimme hastig. Es hörte sich stark nach Ron an und tatsächlich nahm ich einen Schimmer Rot im Augenwinkel war.

„Oh... Wo ist er?", wollte ich wissen.  
„Ihre hässliche Kröte ist bei mir, Longbottom", erklang eine Stimme, die deutlich als die von Professor Snape auszumachen war.

Hermione hatte begonnen mir den Rest des Zaubertankes mit einem Taschentuch aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. Kaum war dies geschehen, war auch schon meine Sicht wieder vollständig zurückgekehrt. Ihre Augen, so voller Angst und Besorgnis, wie ich sie noch nie zuvor in Erinnerung hatte, sahen direkt in meine.

Es schien, als würde etwas in meinem Kopf „klick" machen. Ein plötzliches Beben durchfuhr meinen Körper und mein Herz raste. Trotz dieser Aufregung wirkte jedoch mein Kopf so klar wie noch nie zuvor. Ich wusste nicht woher mein Körper diese Kraft nahm und wie er es schaffte meinem innere Blockade zu überwinden, doch auf einmal pressten sich meine Lippen auf die ihre, auf die Hermione Grangers! Es war ein kurzer Kuss, doch intensiv und voller Gefühl, vor allem aber erwiderte Hermione den Kuss.

Snape hatte es den Schock seines Lebens verpasst. Seit diesem Tage ging er noch mehr auf mich los, seit diesem Tage jedoch war ich plötzlich gut in Zaubertränke. Viele glaubten es möge am Zaubertrank liegen, ich behaupte jedoch steif und fest, dass es mein Gryffindor-Mut war, denn nun konnte ich Severus Snape erhobenen Hauptes entgegentreten! Großmutter konnte nun endlich Stolz auf mich sein!

* * *

_Ende_


End file.
